Love birds
by lonelygirl719
Summary: The girls go shopping, leaving Maou and Lucifer home alone together. What do they do while no one is home? MaouxLucifer, yaoi, boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so glad that we got to go out Just the three of us." Emi said walking up the stairs to Suzuno's apartment.

"Why yes it has. I hope we get to do this soon again." Suzuno said.

"Its great to hang out with the three of us without those boys." Chiho said.

"Speaking of boys..." Emi said, pressing her ear up to the 3 boys' door.

"Emi!" Chiho quietly yelled at her. Chiho pressed her ear up to the door too and Suzuno did the same. Surprising, they didn't hear anything.

"Maybe they aren't home." Chiho suggests.

"That little NEET-freak is though." Emi growled and the both heard something.

"What was that?" Suzuno asked in her non formal voice.

"I don't know..." Emi said puzzled.

"Should we knock?" Chiho asked.

They all three nodded in unison, straightened up and Emi knocked on the door.

* * *

Maou and Lucifer were in a deep make out session right now as Ashiya went to the store. Maou was on top of Lucifer and Lucifer was turned on and shirtless. They both battled playfully with their tongues, grinding on each other lightly.

Knock knock

Lucifer and Maou both gasped and looked at the door. "Dammit who is it?" Maou growled. "Dunno. Thought we'd be alone." Lucifer said nuzzling into his boyfriend's chest. "Put your shirt on." Maou said, getting up and turning towards the door. Lucifer put on his shirt and flipped his hair, and he scooted over to his desk and turned on his pasta console. Maou opened the door and saw the three girls standing there. "What?" Maou asked irritated. "You are home." Emi said, her inference being wrong about nobody being home.

"Yeah." Maou said and he glanced at his boyfriend and back at the girls. "What's up?" Maou asked nonchalantly. "We heard something and we wanted to see what it was..." Emi said and Maou looked at them suspiciously. "So... You were listening in on us and heard something and out of curiosity you decided to bother us." Maou said crossing his arms. "What?! Noo way. Well we must be going now... bye!" Emi stuttered to say and she left into Suzuno's apartment.

"That's nice." Maou said and looks at Lucifer. Maou closes the door and Lucifer says, "So much for privacy." Maou smirked, "I know right?"

"So...are we gonna continue?" Lucifer asked.

"Depends... if you can keep it down. Paper thin walls and three girls next door are not a good mix when you want to it." Maou said and Lucifer grinned arrogantly.

"Challenge accepted."

 **A/N: I have to stop here, I have so much to write and so little time! Go on my profile and entertain yourself there and all of those stories will be updated soon, including this one. Idk why, but I ship Lucifer and Maou so much so my stories are more or less focused on them except for one I think... So if you're a fangirl or a fanboy who likes them together too... you've come to the right person!** **Any requests you want to make PM me or make a review on any of my stories. Love you guys!**

 **Until next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Challenge accepted."

Maou took Lucifer by the shirt and pushed him down to the ground. Maou climbed on top of him and kissed him roughly while nibbling on his bottom lip. Lucifer tightly gripped Maou's hair and kissed him harder, making Maou unconsciously grinded into Lucifer's hips. "Mmm..." Lucifer moaned and rubbed back. Maou took off Lucifer's shirt and started kissing his neck. Lucifer moaned even more, especially when Maou bit him. "Ah..." Lucifer moaned, gripping Maou's hair even harder.

"Excitied much?" Maou said biting him some more. "Mmm... stop teasing me..." Lucifer mumbled. "Okay okay." Maou said. Maou took off his own shirt and kissed down Lucifer's chest. Maou got down to Lucifer's pants and pulled them down leaving him in his boxers. Maou too off his boxers too and started touching Lucifer's erection. "Mmm ahh..." Lucifer moaned gripping his hair. Maou rubbed up and down Lucifer's member slowly at first and gradually picked up speed. "Nggh...ahhh!" Lucifer moaned a little too loudly. "Mmm that sounded so hot." Maou said picking up more speed. "Mmm ahhh! Y-yes!" Lucifer moaned gripping his own hair and his breathing became more and more irregular. "M-maou! Ahh! Y-yes! Faster!" Lucifer said in between breaths. Maou granted his wish and went faster than before. "M-maou! I'm gonna c-cum!" Lucifer said and Maou licked the tip of his member, making his moan quietly.

"Do you like that?" Maou asked sexually. Maou took another lick and swallowed the tip off his member and plunged deeper and deeper, running his tongue along his member once in a while. Lucifer moaned and grabbed a fistful of Maou's hair and groaned in pleasure. "Mmmm...ahhh...yess..." Lucifer moaned throwing his head back. Lucifer curled his toes as Maou hit the back of his throat. "Mmm." Maou hummed and Lucifer looked down at his lover sucking him deeply. Maou looked up at him and smirked at him. Lucifer flashed him a grin and Maou started to suck harder, making Lucifer fall back in pure bliss. "Mmm...ahhh... fuck... this feels sooo good..." Lucifer breathed out and he tightened his grip on Maou's hair. "Nggh... ah...aaah...Mmm..." Lucifer moaned loudly. "I-I'm gonna c-cum..." Lucifer said throwing his head back. "Aaah!" Lucifer shouted, cumming into Maou's mouth. "Nggh...Ahh..." Lucifer moaned while Maou drank him up dry.

"Mmm... How does it taste?" Lucifer asked sexually, biting his lower lip to antagonize Maou. "Delicious. A little salty." Maou said, wiping his mouth. "Good." Lucifer mumbled, wiping his forehead. "Tuckered out already little buddy?" Maou asked. "No. I'm just getting started." Lucifer said and Maou smirked at him. "You were really loud. Hope Suzuno or the girls didn't hear." Maou said looking at the door. Lucifer sat up and wrapped his arms around Maou's neck band pressed their foreheads together. "I doubt it. Now let's continue. No point in stopping here right?" Lucifer asked looking into Maou's golden eyes. "But what if they did hear?" Maou asked concerned, looking back into Lucifer's violet eyes. "They would've told us already that they can here us, so," Lucifer laid back down, taking Maou with him, "let's have some fun." Lucifer said and Maou chuckled. "Thirsty bitch." Maou said. Lucifer glared at him and Maou smiled at him. "Fine." Maou said. "I wanna fuck." Lucifer states. "We can't..." Maou said. "But this is the only time we get to~" Lucifer pouted. "I'll be silent. I promise to you." Lucifer said and Maou gave in. "Fine." Maou unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his knees, revealing his rock hard erection.

"Sexy." Lucifer said staring at his dick. Lucifer grabbed Maou's hands and straightened out three of his fingers, and started to suck on them. Maou blushed as he watched him suck on his fingers carefully and innocently. Lucifer made full eye contact with him and smirked. Maou looked down at the ground and took a deep breath and pulled his fingers out of his mouth. "That's enough..." Maou took another deep breath and tried to calm himself back down. "What? Did that turn you on _that much?_ " Lucifer asked, running his hands through his purple hair. "Yeah." Maou admitted and straightened up. "Save it for later. Right now..." Lucifer spread his legs out a little, "you have work to do." Lucifer finished. "You're frisky right now aren't you?" Maou asked sexually. "Yeah. Now don't keep me waiting. You need release too don't you?" Lucifer asked referencing to his hard erection. "Yeah." Maou said sticking a finger into Lucifer's tight hole. "Mmm.." Lucifer breathed out heavily but nodded for him to continue. Maou added a second finger and made Lucifer gasp and moan quietly. Maou stretched him out and added a third finger in making Lucifer's breathing become irregular. "Ahh...Mmm." Lucifer groaned and he looked up at Maou. "Mmm...Ahh...move." Lucifer commanded and Maou started to slowly to move his fingers in and out of him, making Lucifer moan louder than his tiny mewls before. "Ahhh...Nggh..." Lucifer moaned and covered his face. Maou moved his hands away from his face and Lucifer and closed his eyes. "Yes...Ahhh...Mmm..." Lucifer gasped and panted. Maou moved the slightest bit and made Lucifer throw back his head and moan. "Ahh..! M-maou! R-right there!" Lucifer shouted. Maou kept hitting that spot for awhile until he pulled his fingers out. Lucifer whined and panted hard as he watched Maou take off his boxers, revealing his hardened member and he positioned himself at Lucifer's entrance. "Ready?" Maou asked. "Y-yeah." Lucifer mumbled and closed his eyes preparing himself for the upcoming pain. Maou pushed his member into Lucifer with once single movement, making Lucifer cry out in pain. "Are you okay?" Maou asked. "Y-yeah... just give me a minute." Lucifer said. Lucifer's breathing became slower and he nodded for him to continue. Maou pulled out and pushed back in and Lucifer moaned, gripping Maou's hair. Maou pulled out more and thrusted back in. "Ah...yes..." Lucifer moaned. Maou grinned and thrusted into Lucifer harder this time. "Ah...!" Lucifer moaned loudly. Maou thrusted into Lucifer harder and faster making Lucifer scream in pleasure. "Ahh! Maou! Yess!" Lucifer moaned louder and louder until Maou hit certain spot that make him yell out, "Maou! Right there! Ahhh!" Lucifer wrapped his arms around Maou's neck and Maou continued to hit that spot. "Ahh! Ahhh! Maou! Ahhh!" Lucifer shouted. Maou kissed Lucifer's chest while slamming in and out of him. It was a moment of pure bliss for the two of them. "I'm gonna cum!" Lucifer said and Maou agreed. "Me...too..." Maou said in between breaths and Maou took Lucifer's neglected member into his hand and gave it some powerful thrusts too. "Ahhh!" Lucifer moaned loudly, cumming all over their stomachs. "L-lucifer! Ah..." Maou moaned and he came too, filling Lucifer up to the brim. Lucifer and Maou panted and Maou kissed Lucifer passionately. "Wow." Lucifer said and Maou pulled put of him and collapsed on top of him. "That was great."Lucifer mumbled and Maou agreed. "We so have to do this more often." Maou added and Lucifer grinned and they kissed each other again.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Ah..." Chiho sat there embarrassed as of what she just heard.

"...I told you I heard something going on in there."

"That was very..." Suzuno mumbled.

Emi stood up and walked outside. "Wait...! Where are you going?" Chiho called out.

Emi opened up the door and saw those two on top of each other, naked.

"That was nice wasn't it? But next time can you be a little more quieter? Thank you." Emi said glaring at them and she closed the door.

"GODDAMMIT I TOLD YOU THEY COULD HEAR US!" Maou shouted and Emi went home, passing Ashiya on the staircase...


End file.
